No Other Way
by suzie2b
Summary: After Tully is shot, Troy decides to give up to get his friend the help he needs.


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**No Other Way**

**By Suzie2b**

**Captain Dietrich called Lieutenant Arno Drewes to his office. When Drewes arrived, the captain said, "Good morning, lieutenant."**

"**Good morning, captain. You wished to see me?"**

"**Yes. I have just received a report that one of our spotters has seen our friends the Rat Patrol in Sector 5. I want you to take your men and look into this report. And if possible, capture them and bring them back here … preferably alive."**

**Drewes said, "We will leave immediately, sir. If I may…" Dietrich nodded his consent. "I am surprise you are not going yourself, captain."**

**Dietrich smiled slightly. "I wish I were, lieutenant. However, my duty as commander here forbids it at this time."**

**##################**

**When Lieutenant Drewes' scouts finally located the two jeeps, he and his small platoon of men followed them to a hill. Drewes went to the top with one of the scouts and on the other side, at the bottom, were the jeeps in question. One with a map spread on its hood with Sergeants Troy and Moffitt discussing something. The other jeep had its hood up with Private Pettigrew working on the engine and Private Hitchcock underneath.**

**Drewes told the man next to him to let them know they'd been discovered. "Lassen Sie sie wissen, dass wir hier sind."**

"**Ja, Oberleutnant."**

**The young German private took aim with his rifle, intending to hit the side of the jeep. However, when he fired, the bullet hit Tully in the side.**

**The shot rang out in the still desert air and echoed off the face of the hill. Tully jerked and went down. Hitch's legs disappeared under the jeep while Troy and Moffitt ducked for the cover of the second jeep.**

**Lieutenant Drewes glared at the private next to him, who glanced back and apologized quietly, "Es tut mir leid, Oberleutnant."**

**Drewes looked back at the four Allies and called, "Consider yourselves prisoners!"**

**##################**

**Troy took careful aim with his pistol and fired. The bullet hit the German private in the chest. As the man fell, Troy said quietly, "I don't think so."**

**Hitch had crawled out from under the other jeep and stayed low as he reached for Tully's arm. Then hauled his friend's still body to cover next to him.**

**Troy's deadly shot brought most of Lieutenant Drewes' men to the top of the hill. As the men appeared, Troy asked, "Hitch, how is he?"**

**Hitch was trying to stop the bleeding as he said, "Bullet got him in the side. He's bleeding pretty bad."**

**Bullets began to ricochet off the jeeps forcing them to stay down.**

**##################**

**Lieutenant Drewes ordered his men to cease fire, then called, "You and your men will not get out of here alive if you try to escape! It is better that you give up! Please, take time to think about it!"**

**Troy looked at the machine gun in its fender holster. He reached for it and a bullet hit the jeep close to his hand, forcing him to jerk back.**

**The sergeant started to reach for it again, but Moffitt stopped him, saying, "He's right, Troy. There's no way to get out of here alive."**

**Troy looked at his friend with reproach. "You want to just give up without a fight?"**

"**No, I don't want to, but I see no other way." Moffitt saw the look on his counterpart's face and said, "If they really wanted us dead, they would've shot us before we knew they were here. Think about Tully. If we give up, the German's will help him, and then we can find a way to escape."**

**Troy looked over at the two privates. Hitch was desperately trying to save their friend's life. He knew Moffitt was right.**

**Moffitt said, "We've done it before, Troy."**

**The sergeant gave a sigh of resignation. Then stood up slowly with his hands up and set his pistol on the hood of the jeep.**

**Lieutenant Drewes smiled as, one by one, the Allies appeared with hands raised. "Excellent. Where is the fourth?"**

**Troy growled, "You had him shot, remember? He's unconscious."**

**Drewes motioned to his men to go take the Allies into custody. Then he went down to where the rest of the men waited.**

**The halftracks soon rounded the hill and stopped in front of the prisoners being held at gunpoint. One of the Germans tended to Tully as Hitch watched his every move.**

**The lieutenant strode purposely over to where the medic was and asked if the prisoner would live. "Wird er leben?"**

**The medic said, "Wenn er Blut bekommt, könnte er es schaffen."**

**Drewes looked over at Troy and Moffitt. "My medic says if he gets blood he just might live. Unfortunately, we are not carrying plasma with us…"**

**Hitch quickly said, "Him and I have the same blood type!"**

"**Very well."**

**Moffitt and Hitch loaded Tully into one of the halftracks followed by Troy and the medic. **

**The medic quickly retrieved his medical pack and prepared to start the direct transfusion of O+ blood.**

**Troy and Moffitt watched as two Germans went to the jeeps. One closed the hood as the other got in behind the wheel. He pushed the starter and the engine came to life.**

**Moffitt whispered, "Well, at least Tully and Hitch got the jeep fixed."**

**The second German went over to the other jeep and both prepared to fall into line with the halftracks.**

**##################**

**By the time they entered the German outpost, the medic was removing the tubing and needles from Hitch and Tully's arms. As the rest of Drewes' men and vehicles headed for the motor pool, the halftrack which held the prisoners continued on and stopped in front of the medical facility. Tully was still unconscious as he was loaded onto a stretcher to be taken inside with guards trailing behind.**

**Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch watched their wounded friend as he was carried away with trepidation.**

**The next stop was headquarters. The prisoners were escorted inside where they were to face Captain Dietrich.**

**They stopped at an office door and Lieutenant Drewes knocked. When he heard the word "Eingeben" come from the inside, he opened the door. "Captain Dietrich. I wish to report that my mission was a success."**

**The lieutenant stepped aside to allow the prisoners to enter. Two guards walked in and one stayed in the hallway. When the door was again shut, Dietrich stood up and asked, "Where is the fourth?"**

**Drewes said, "He was wounded and is being tended to at our hospital, sir."**

"**Very well." Dietrich stepped out from the desk to stand in front of the prisoners and said, "Good afternoon, gentlemen."**

**Troy said, "Is it … I hadn't noticed."**

**Ignoring the comment, Dietrich asked, "What are you doing in German held territory, sergeant?"**

**Troy simply stared at the captain silently.**

**Dietrich looked at Moffitt and Hitch. "I would like an answer."**

**Hitch glared at the captain and said, "Hitchcock, Mark T. Private. ****14836285."**

**Dietrich hadn't really expected an answer to his question, but he was obligated to ask. With a sigh he said, "Lock them up, Lieutenant Drewes. See to it personally."**

**The lieutenant gave a salute. "Yes, sir."**

**##################**

**Two cells. There was a bare lightbulb over each. The sergeants were in one and the private in the other. They'd been there for hours and only knew it was dark outside because their watches told them so.**

**There were two cots in each cell, which the three men rested on quietly, but didn't sleep. There was a rattle of keys in the door's lock and as Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch rose, Lieutenant Drewes walked in ahead of two men carrying a stretcher.**

**Drewes pointed his pistol at Hitch. "Against the back wall, please." Hitch did as he was told. The lieutenant unlocked the cell door and signaled the men to take Tully inside. As the wounded man was transferred to a cot, Drewes said, "The surgeon removed the bullet and says he should recover. However, though there were guards present, it was insisted upon that the prisoner not be allowed to stay in hospital." He tossed a bottle to Hitch. "Those are pain killers."**

**Hitch caught it and sneered, "Gee, thanks, lieutenant."**

**The two men left the cell with the stretcher and Drewes locked the door. Before he left, he looked at the prisoners and said, "You should sleep. You will need all your strength tomorrow."**

**As soon as the door was closed and keys were again heard rattling in the lock, Hitch knelt next to Tully and checked his pulse. Then he smiled and said, "They're gone."**

**Tully opened groggy eyes with a loopy smile. "Hi."**

"**How long have you been awake?"**

"**Not long, but I didn't want them to know I was."**

**Upon hearing the private's voice, Troy asked, "How's it going, Tully?"**

"**It's goin', sarge."**

**Hitch looked at the bottle of pills he held. "Are you hurting?"**

**Tully yawned. "Nah, the doc gave me a shot of something before I was put on the stretcher."**

**Tully's shirt was open and Hitch inspected the bandage that was wrapped around his friend's midsection. "Looks like they did a decent job." **

**Moffitt said, "You just rest. We'll let you know when it's time to go."**

**##################**

**They all rested, but Tully was the only one that actually slept.**

**Moffitt knew his fellow sergeant wasn't sleeping and asked quietly, "Any ideas on how we're getting out of here?"**

**Troy sighed, but remained lying down. "We'll do the usual. Distract the guard, get the keys and his gun, then get the heck out. We'll find the jeeps and disappear."**

**Moffitt smiled slightly. "You make it sound easy."**

"**We've had a lot of practice."**

**Troy heard the guards change in other room and looked at his watch. It was 0300 hours. He sat up on the cot and Moffitt followed suit. Troy called quietly, "Hitch!" The private immediately sat up and swung his legs over the side off his cot. "Wake up Tully, but have him stay down. Moffitt will get the guard's attention."**

**Hitch nodded and went to the other cot. He placed a hand on Tully's shoulder and whispered, "Time to go." Tully opened his eyes slowly and looked at his friend as Hitch said, "Sarge wants you to stay down though. Moffitt's going to call the guard in."**

**Tully nodded and stayed still. Hitch stood up and signaled Troy they were ready.**

**Troy looked at Moffitt and whispered, "Call the guard and tell him that Tully needs to see the doctor."**

**Moffitt gave a nod and called out ugently, "bewachen! bewachen!" A face appeared at the small barred window in the door. "Unser verwundeter Freund muss den Arzt aufsuchen!"**

**The face disappeared and they heard keys in the door's lock. The guard walked in and scowled at Moffitt as he told him the doctor would come in the morning. "Der Arzt schläft. Er wird morgens kommen."**

**Moffitt explained that Tully hadn't yet awakened and had a fever. "Aber er ist nicht wach und hat Fieber."**

**The guard went to the cell where Hitch and Tully were and looked at the wounded private. Tully was pale and unmoving. The guard turned back to say something to Moffitt when Hitch suddenly reached through the bars, grabbed the German by the head, and gave it a quick, hard twist. There was a crunching sound as the guard's neck broke and Hitch let him fall to the floor.**

**The private quickly went to the pocket he'd seen the German put the keys into and had the cell door open in a flash. Hitch hurried to the other cell and released Troy and Moffitt before going back to help Tully, who was slowly getting to his feet.**

**Troy took the pistol from the guard's holster and led the way out and up the stairs. At 3am there were few people in headquarters – just two guards that would circulate through the building now and then. However, they saw no one as they started toward the front doors.**

**As they neared the exit, they discovered why they hadn't seen anyone. The two guards were sitting on either side of the doors asleep – one snored somewhat loudly with his chin down against his chest while the other had his head back against the wall. Time to find another way out.**

**Troy heard a soft moan behind him and ducked into an alcove. "You okay, Tully?"**

**The private leaned heavily on Hitch as he whispered, "That shot the doc gave me must've wore off."**

**Moffitt asked, "Hitch, do you have those pills?" The private got the bottle out of his shirt pocket. The sergeant quickly read the label, then handed it to Troy. "Give him two tablets." Moffitt moved silently to a small table where a watercooler was sitting and filled a cup.**

**After swallowing the pills and water, Tully indicated he was ready to move. Less than a minute later they found a side door, but it was locked. Moffitt grabbed a slender letter opener off the nearest desk and used it to jimmy the lock open.**

**The four Allies stepped into the alley and Troy closed the door with a soft click. He looked up and down the dark alley, then turned to Moffitt and whispered, "You and Tully stay out of sight. Hitch and I will get the jeeps."**

**Tully asked through gritted teeth, "Shouldn't we stay together?"**

"**I'm afraid you won't be able to move fast enough as needed." Tully didn't argue so Troy looked at Moffitt again and said, "We'll be back in a jiffy and meet you at the other end of the alley."**

**Hitch relinquished his hold on Tully as Moffitt put an arm around their wounded friend. Moffitt felt Tully tremble and said, "Make it a very short jiffy."**

**##################**

**Troy and Hitch quickly made their way in the direction they thought the motor pool might be. They threaded their way through alleys, staying in the darker shadows caused by moonlight, and ducked out of sight whenever guards appeared on the street.**

**It took longer than Troy wanted, but they finally found the small motor pool. It was dark except for the light of the moon – apparently there was no work detail that night.**

**The two Americans were in the alley across from their destination. Hitch whispered, "I can't believe no one's here. There's always something that needs fixing or replacing."**

**Having just said that, a lantern flared to life inside the small makeshift parts/tools shack in the middle of the motor pool. After a few clanks and clinks, the light went out and they saw a shadowy figure leave the shack to head back to work under a tarp where another lantern was lit. The light shone brightly when the tarp was pulled back so the German could enter, then the surrounding area went dark again as he pulled the tarp back into place.**

"**Are we going to take him out before we get the jeeps?"**

**Troy shook his head. "It'll take too much time. We'll be spotted whether we do or not. We're going to just grab the jeeps and go."**

**They waited for a set of guards to walk by, then Troy gave the signal to head out. They stayed low as they hurried across the street into the motor pool. Troy and Hitch heard voices under the tarp and realized there were two men working instead of one.**

**The two Americans quickly found their jeeps. However, they were parked against a back wall and blocked in by two halftracks. Troy decided to make a diversion. While Hitch waited with the jeeps, he found the Germans fuel supply. Troy then took a grenade he'd grabbed out of one jeep, wrapped a length fuse around it to hold the lever down, then pulled the pin. He set it on one of the barrels and lit the fuse. This would give him just enough time to get back to Hitch and the jeeps.**

**Troy ran back and got into one jeep while Hitch climbed into the other. When the grenade exploded and barrels of fuel went up in a ball of flame. Troy and Hitch proceeded to start the jeeps and push the halftracks out of the way just enough to let them get by.**

**##################**

**Moffitt and Tully waited at the end of the alley. The sergeant knelt next to the private, who was sitting on the ground leaning on a wall. Moffitt checked Tully's wounded side and noticed a small, dark stain of blood beginning to soak through the bandages.**

**Tully noted the look on his friend's face and said, "I'll be okay, sarge."**

**Before Moffitt could reply, they heard the explosion and the sergeant said, "I'd say Troy and Hitch are on their way."**

**Germans were running from every direction to get to the fire, not knowing what had caused it, as more barrels of fuel caught fire and exploded.**

**Moffitt cautiously peeked out at looked up and down the street, ducking back when more Germans ran by. A minute later, he caught sight of the jeeps as they rounded a corner. Moffitt grabbed Tully and hauled him to his feet as he asked, "Think you can drive?"**

**Tully gave a nod. "No problem."**

**The jeeps slid to a stop and Troy jumped out as Moffitt and Tully appeared from the alley. Suddenly the Germans realized that there were Allies on base. As Troy circled the jeep to get into the back behind Hitch, one of the German's grabbed the sergeant and spun him around. But Troy was faster and with a sharp jab to the nose knocked the other man down. Other Germans had seen the altercation and were now running at the jeeps. However, by the time they got there, Hitch and Tully were speeding away with Troy and Moffitt firing the 50s.**

**They rounded a corner to head for the gate when a half-dressed Captain Dietrich rushed out of the barracks and into the street. He stopped as soon as he saw the jeeps coming and just stood there with hands on his hips.**

**Troy had been facing forward and stopped shooting when he saw the captain. Moffitt, who had been protecting their backs, glanced over his shoulder when he no longer heard the other 50.**

**As the jeeps sped by on either side of Dietrich, Troy smiled and gave the captain a salute. Then two halftracks rounded the same corner to follow the Allies. One of them stopped to pick up Dietrich, who knew from experience that they wouldn't be able to recapture his nemeses, but felt it was his duty to try.**

**The jeeps sailed through the streets and around corners, cutting down as many of their enemies as possible along the way.**

**The last thing Captain Dietrich saw of the Rat Patrol that night was the jeeps slamming through the gates, sending splintered wood flying.**

**##################**

**Dawn was just beginning to lighten the desert when the jeeps pulled into a wadi. Moffitt hopped out of the back and was the first one at Tully's side. The private had slumped in the seat when they'd stopped and was now sitting there with eyes closed, trying to breathe through the pain.**

**Moffitt opened Tully's shirt as Troy and Hitch arrived next to their friends. The small stain of blood had grown by twofold.**

**Troy asked, "How bad?"**

**Moffitt replied, "Bad enough. He's probably pulled the stitches out. He was bleeding a bit when we were waiting for you and Hitch."**

"**And you let him drive?"**

**Tully opened his eyes. "It's not like there was a choice, sarge."**

**Moffitt said, "Let's get him out. Hitch, grab a med kit and blankets."**

**After cutting away the bandages, it was discovered that all of the stitches in Tully's side had been pulled loose or completely out. Moffitt removed what was left of the stitches and cleaned the wound thoroughly with plenty of alcohol before using the needle and thread from a surgical kit to sew the wound closed again.**

**Tully gritted his teeth and dug his heels into the sand throughout the procedure, but refused to do anything more than grunt and hiss with the pain.**

**As Moffitt tied off the final stitch, he said, "That should do it. Give him a shot of morphine so he can rest."**

**Hitch gave Tully the injection as Moffitt covered the wound with gauze and taped it down securely. Then the sergeant went to talk to Troy.**

**When Moffitt joined Troy where he was standing watch, he asked, "How's he doing?"**

**Moffitt said, "Not too bad. He didn't lose as much blood as it looked. I replaced the stitches. Hitch gave him a shot of morphine so he can rest."**

"**We can't stay here too long. We're still behind enemy lines."**

"**Yes, but it won't hurt to let him rest for an hour."**

**Troy nodded. "Where's the nearest field hospital?"**

**Moffitt replied, "I'll have to check the map to be sure, but I believe there's one forty miles or so east once we get into Allied territory."**

**##################**

**After dodging German patrols and several stops to let Tully rest during the bumpy ride, the Rat Patrol drove out of German held territory and turned east. The map indicated there was a field hospital where Moffitt had thought it was.**

**They were hidden in a waterhole. Tully was resting in the back of the jeep while Moffitt and Hitch filled canteens and water cans.**

**Troy walked over to the jeep and looked down at the private. "How's it going, Tully?"**

"**It's goin', sarge."**

"**In much pain?"**

"**A little … but not too bad."**

**Troy gave a nod and checked his watch. "Do you want another shot of morphine?"**

**Tully shook his head. "Nah. Maybe a couple of aspirin would help though."**

**Troy got two pills out of the med kit and grabbed a canteen. As he handed them to Tully, Moffitt and Hitch returned and began stowing the cans and canteens in the jeeps. Troy asked, "How much longer until we get to that field hospital?"**

**Moffitt sighed. "Perhaps another hour."**

"**We'd better get going then."**

**##################**

**Hitch followed Moffitt's lead as they drove east through the desert. However, when they got to the coordinates where the field hospital should've been … it wasn't there.**

**Troy looked around as he asked, "You're sure it should be here?"**

**Moffitt quickly spread the map out on the hood of the jeep. "Yes, it should be right here." Troy walked up beside him and Moffitt put a finger on a spot on the map as he said, "This is where we are."**

**Troy looked at the map and saw that the spot Moffitt's finger was on had a notation that read "ALLIED FIELD HOSPITAL". "That means they got word the fighting might be getting too close and moved." He looked around again and asked, "But to where?"**

**Moffitt said, "They've probably been gone for days. Thanks to the sand and wind there's no way to track them."**

"**Is there another field hospital on your map?"**

"**Yes, but it's over a hundred miles away."**

**Troy gave the situation some thought, then said, "Okay, we know there's a wadi a few miles north of here. You can stay there with Tully while Hitch and I take a look around. Maybe we'll be able to find our lost hospital."**

**They drove to the wadi where Moffitt would hide with Tully. Hitch and Troy immediately headed out.**

**##################**

**After keeping watch at the top of the wadi for a while, Moffitt went back to the jeep to check on Tully. He noticed that his wounded friend was shivering slightly.**

**As Moffitt covered him with a blanket, Tully opened his eyes. "They aren't back yet, are they?"**

**Moffitt pressed the back of one hand to Tully's forehead. "Not yet, but they should be back before sundown. How are you feeling?"**

"**Cold and my side hurts."**

"**You've got a slight fever too." Moffitt got into the med kit and came back with two pills, morphine, and a canteen. He handed the pills to Tully and said, "This Penicillin should ward off any infection that might be starting." Moffitt watched the private swallow the pills, then injected the morphine. "There, that should help."**

**The sun was nearly down and Moffitt was beginning to wonder about Troy and Hitch when he heard the sound of an engine. He ducked next to the jeep with a machine gun and waited to see who it was.**

**Moments later a jeep appeared and started down into the wadi. It was followed by an ambulance.**

**Moffitt smiled as he stood and Hitch stopped next to him. "I take it you found the field hospital."**

**Troy said, "Yep. Thought Tully would be more comfortable in an ambulance."**

"**It's nearly dark. Are we going in tonight?"**

"**No, we'll wait until morning. How's Tully?"**

**Moffitt replied, "He's developed a slight fever. I gave him some penicillin."**

**One of the two medics walked up with his medical pack. "Where's the patient?"**

**Moffitt turned to lead the way. "He's right over here." He began to give the short story of what happened and what had been done for Tully.**

**The second medic opened the back of the ambulance and reached for a stretcher as he said, "I could use a hand here."**

**Troy looked at Hitch, who slid out of the jeep as he said, "I'm on it, sarge."**

**##################**

**The three vehicles arrived at the field hospital at about 0900 hours. Tully was quickly unloaded and taken inside to be examined. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch went to the mess tent to have some breakfast and wait for word.**

**A couple of hours later, a doctor and the medic that had driven the ambulance arrived looking for Troy and his men. The medic pointed the sergeant out, then turned and left the mess tent.**

**The doctor got a cup of coffee before going over to the table. "Good morning. I'm Dr. Levine. May I sit down?"**

**Moffitt quickly said, "Please do, doctor. How's Private Pettigrew?"**

**Dr. Levine sat down and reached for the sugar as he said, "Actually, he's doing better than I expected. You did a good job of keeping him alive." He began to pour sugar into his coffee. "I was told that the first set of stitches were pulled out while the four of you escaped from a German prison. I have to admit those you put in are the best I've seen from a non-medical person."**

**Hitch said, "Moffitt does the majority of our doctoring in the field."**

**Dr. Levine smiled as he took a sip of his coffee, then made a face and proceeded to pour more sugar into the cup. "I see. Well, your friend has an infection that we're treating with an antibiotic IV. He's being given pain killers as needed and he's sleeping comfortably right now."**

"**Can we see him, doc?"**

"**Maybe in a few hours. From the look of the three of you, you could use some rest too." Dr. Levine looked at Moffitt and Hitch and said, "Why don't the two of you go see the commander's aide for a tent assignment. I'd like to talk to Sergeant Troy."**

**Moffitt and Hitch got up and walked away, wondering what was going on.**

**Troy finally said, "What can I do for you, doctor?"**

**Dr. Levine got straight to the point. "From what my medics told me and what Private Pettigrew mentioned before he went to sleep, you allowed yourselves to be captured after the private was shot."**

**Troy nodded. "The Germans got the drop on us and had us pinned down. Tully was in bad shape at the time. There was no way we'd be able to fight our way out of there and Moffitt suggested that we give up so Tully could get medical attention."**

"**How could you be sure the private would get the medical help he needed?"**

"**There's never a positive outcome if you don't try. I gave it a quick thought and decided Moffitt was right. We give up, Tully gets help, and then we escape."**

**Dr. Levine's frown was one of curiosity. "You'd planned to escape the whole time?"**

**Troy smiled slightly. "Of course. It's our duty as soldiers. Besides, we've broken out of German prisons before." He leaned forward on his elbows and said with all confidence, "There was no other way out of the predicament we were in. It was give up or die for all of us."**

"**So, the stories that circulate about the Rat Patrol are true?"**

"**Probably, or at least a portion of them are. Look, we aren't super heroes. We're four Allies assigned to do a job and maybe make a difference in this war."**

**Dr. Levine smiled a bit. "I understand. However, In my book you are super heroes."**

**##################**

**Early that evening, after Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch had gotten some rest, they went to see Tully, who was still asleep. They pulled chairs up to their friend's cot and sat down.**

**A nurse saw them and began to walk over to inform them that they couldn't stay, but when Dr. Levine noticed, he caught her gently and said, "Let them be."**

"**But doctor…"**

"**No, it's the way they are and there's no other way they know how to be."**

**Moffitt located one more chair as Hitch produced a deck of cards and a fistful of Tully's matchsticks. They proceeded to occupy themselves while they waited for Tully to wake up.**


End file.
